Guitar
by Laukki93
Summary: Draco x guitar? Love or what? REad and found out what Draco is doing! I know I suck at summaries so just read and review, oh this is my first story!


I don't own the characters it belongs to the one and only J. K. Rowling the song belongs to James Blunt! 

Guitar….

Draco Malfoy, the cold and lonely boy in Slytherin, he was a Malfoy and was to become a death eater when he turned 18 years old. He sighed deep.  
He hated his life, why he why not Potter or that mud blood Granger!

Draco was to start his sixth year at Hogwarts when his father did gave him something what he didn´t guess.  
It was a guitar, in wood, very expensive said Lucius.  
The guitar had the perfect shape, like a woman body.

Draco did also get a song book with a chapter, the chapter was named

How to play guitar in 10 easy classes.

-Wow, thanks mom and dad! Draco had said!

-Only the best for my son! It is a muggle stuff but I did like it for once! Lucius said with a pleased voice.  
Draco smiled, he like this instrument!  
One month later

Draco had practise very hard, it had almost bleed from his fingers, but now he was able to play like a proof! He was pleased and happy!  
But no one would ever get to know about this! He sighed when he heard a too familiar voice!

-Hello Draco! Pansy said

-Hello Pansy, Draco sighed again, he hated Pansy!

He walked to Hogwarts and they carried his bags to his own private dormitory!

The new students was scared and Draco was bored this was just too boring!

So after the lunch he did take his black guitar and started to play. ( In secret of course )

He still needed to practise but he was good at this, and he loved it! The smooth sound of the beautiful songs he played or the rocking songs he played!

He tried to sing and he made up a few own songs, but most he played Nickelback, Rolling Stones, Bob Marley and Jim Hendrix songs, he loved them!

He started to sing and now he usually took every chance to practise, he did not even have time to tease Potter, Weasley and mud blood Granger. Draco played and played, he started to love it more and more, but then he must think about school too so he didn't play guitar in 3 months and when he wanted to play he tried but it didn't go right! He was so bad at it now, he realized that it was happened to him again, the only thing he did like or do was falling to pieces once again!  
He was angry and sad he did not touch the guitar and there it goes again he had no hobby.  
Sighed deeply when he put the guitar back in his wardrobe behind all the clothes.

It did go a whole summer and the autumn on his seventh year before he found his guitar again.

There it was covered in dust and it was not as shiny as it use to be.

He took it in his hand wipe away the dust and sat on his bed and started to play.

First it was hard then it was easier and easier and when he had sit there in 2 hours he did get the right sound.  
He was happy, he had found his guitar.  
He was not afraid to show the school how happy he was so the first thing he did in the morning was to take it out he and his guitar, he did go down to the lake where the people where right now on Saturdays!

He sat on the big rock, took his guitar and started with a love song.  
He did sing, he did play, it was great to do it again he did think.  
He didn't care if everybody heard how he played he just kept playing.

He played James Blunt Wise men … and he did sing very smooth and that lovely man voice what he had he think it sounded pretty good!

Potter stood with his mouth open and sighed deep, he wished he could play like Draco did!

The whole school sat down by the lake and listen to Draco and his guitar.  
Even the teachers!

She said to me, "Go steady on me.  
Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?  
When they came down from Heaven,  
Smoked nine 'til seven,  
All the shit that they could find,  
But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun."

Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?

Really sorry now,  
They weren't to know.  
They got caught up in your talent show,  
With you pernickety little bastards in your fancy dress,  
Who just judge each other and try to impress,  
But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun.

Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?

He did continue and the whole school did admire him.  
That blond hair in the morning sun, those eyes witch were closed when he did sing, it really mean a lot to Draco, who usually was the cold and " no feelings" boy.

He took a breath and continued with some more songs!

He was living in a dream of his own no lovers, nothing to be afraid of, it was a dream just he and hi guitar and the whole world as his listener.

The end…. Or?

Read and review, it worms my heart!  
This is just a story, want me to continue just review of that thing too!

Greeting: Me, the guitar player! XD


End file.
